


Study Group

by hangoverhater



Series: Volleydorks [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Gen, Getting Together, M/M, MattsuMakki totally ship Iwaoi, even if they don't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangoverhater/pseuds/hangoverhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Iwaizumi tries to study, but his (stupid) friends distract him. </p><p>He's so done with their shit. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in IwaOi hell. It's nice and warm here, though.

Iwaizumi's eye was twitching. He was just trying to concentrate on his math homework, and to ignore his friends speaking about everything but homework around him. They were all sitting around in the club room, pretending to study together. Except that Iwaizumi was the only one actually studying.

Hanamaki ate a cracker from the box he'd bought sometime during the day as he pointed at Oikawa. ”Hey, can I ask you something?”

Oikawa glanced up from whatever he was doing on his phone. ”Hmm?”

”Exactly how long have you and Iwaizumi known each other? Like, since babies, or?” Hanamaki said, mouth full of cracker. 

Oikawa raised an eyebrow in distaste. ”From since we were seven, I think?” He glanced at Iwaizumi for confirmation. ”Is that about right, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi wasn't listening. ”Mhm.”

”Right,” Hanamaki nodded, throwing Matsukawa a sly glance. ”And how long have you been dating?”

Oikawa's eyes widened comically, and his hand flew up to his chest in shock. ”We're not together like that! What gives you that idea?!”

”Mhm,” was Iwaizumi's comment on the matter. He was in the zone, now. 

Matsukawa leaned forward, smirking. ”Are you sure about that? You two are awfully close. Sharing beds and everything, if memory serves me correct. Also, you're obviously really into your Iwa-chan”, he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. 

Oikawa shook his head vehemently. ”Absolutely not. Tell 'em, Iwa-chan!”

”Shut up, Trashkawa.”

Oikawa's jaw dropped at Iwaizumi's passionless response, and he stared at his best friend in shock. Hanamaki snickered. ”I just want to know, so we're on the same page here: which one of you tops?”

Oikawa sputtered, turning a lovely shade of red. ”P-page?! We're not even in the same library! Makki, why are you so mean?!”

Hanamaki shrugged, eating another cracker. Matsukawa poked Iwaizumi's shoulder, effectively gaining the other boy's attention. ”So, are you and Oikawa dating?”

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow, and then looked at Oikawa. ”Hmm?”

Oikawa was turning a shade of red Iwaizumi had never even seen before. ”I don't know anymore!” He wailed, letting his forehead hit the table. 

Iwaizumi blinked. ”Wait. What exactly are we talking about here?” He looked around.

Matsukawa and Hanamaki were desperately trying to stifle their laughter while Oikawa was head-butting the table vehemently. 

Hanamaki managed to control himself long enough to speak. ”We just wanted to know which one of you tops,” he grinned.

Iwaizumi was suddenly so done with their shit. He had homework to do. ”Hey, Trashkawa,” he poked his friend's shoulder. 

Oikawa straightened himself out, turning to Iwaizumi. ”Iwa-chan, Makki and Mattsu are bei--”

He was rudely interrupted by Iwaizumi's lips colliding with his own. He gasped, and Iwaizumi immediately took advantage of the situation by slipping his tongue into his mouth. Oikawa felt Iwaizumi's hands cradle his neck and run through his hair softly.

Before he knew it, Oikawa was kissing him back with enthusiasm, grabbing a hold of Iwaizumi's shirt collar. 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa stared, their jaws hanging open. 

Eventually the two separated, breathing heavily. Oikawa opened his eyes, not knowing when exactly he'd closed them in the first place, and saw Iwaizumi watching him carefully, a cute blush adorning his cheeks. He smiled. 

Iwaizumi visibly relaxed. ”Are we dating?”

Oikawa nodded speechlessly. Iwaizumi felt accomplished as he turned back towards Hanamaki and Matsukawa, smugly smirking at them. ”You done?”

The terrible duo furiously nodded in unison, their faces displaying varying shades of pink. Iwaizumi nodded. ”Good. Now shut up and let me do my fucking homework,” he growled, getting back to his math book. 

Oikawa recovered fairly quickly. ”Iwa-chan, I had no idea you felt that about me! If I had, I would've ravished you long ago!”

Iwaizumi replied by smacking him upside the head. ”Shut up, Shittykawa,” he muttered, but couldn't quite manage to hide his blush.

”So cruel, Iwa-chan!”

*  
Later, during their afternoon practice, Oikawa pinched Iwaizumi's ass. Practice was on hold until Oikawa could be persuaded to come out of the utility closet, where he'd rightfully hidden in fear of Iwaizumi's wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos much appreciated, thank you! Also, constructive criticism is what I crave <3  
> Come say hi on tumblr: http://hangoverhater.tumblr.com/


End file.
